Sweet Temptation
by MerDerxo
Summary: MerDer AU. Meredith & Addison are half sisters who have hardly seen each other since Addison moved out at 18. Now Meredith is starting college and moves in with Addison...and her husband. R/R


This is Meredith/Derek fic idea I said. It's majorly A/U. Let me know what you think :)

**Chapter 1: Just a Little Fun**

_Seattle_.

She was in Seattle and she was pretty sure she would hate it. It was rainy, it was always rainy and she hated the rain. But she had gotten into one of the best pre-med undergraduate programs at University of Washington and her mother had demanded that she go for, as she said, it was a miracle that they had even considered her. Truth be told, she wasn't sad to get away from her mother at all but, Boston, she loved Boston.

Adding to her dreary mood, she has a sister that is a first year resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. You'd think she'd be grateful to know someone in the new city but she hadn't seen her since she left home at 18. Since then all she heard from her father was about how much she was excelling, how proud they were on her, she even apparently got married about 5 years ago. The perfect husband, probably.

Like everything else in her life. Meredith and her sister had never really gotten along. There was a time that Meredith did really look up to her, but Addison never wanted a part of it. Meredith was 12 years younger than her and had never treated her as anything more than an annoyance. In fact, she knew that's more than likely how she still views her.

Ugh. Whatever.

She needed a tequila and a lot of it. She silently wished that she could be headed towards the nearest bar, but it was a new city and she needed to figure out where she could get away with a fake ID—and she would figure it out.

So, instead of her desired location, the cab she in was driving towards her sister's house. She was 18, fully capable of living on her own, but her father insisted that she say with Addison and her husband. She watched the cab stop as it pulled up to a large town home which looked much to big and lavish to even be considered a town home.

She exited the cab and paid the driver as she grabbed her one suitcase from the trunk of the car.

'_Here goes nothing_', she thought as she knocked on the front door of the home.

To her surprise, she was met with the sight dark, full hair and the bluest eyes she's ever seen. Her confident exterior almost felt self-conscious for a moment as she realized his eyes beautiful eyes were darkening and running ever so slightly up and down her body. She accessed him in return, he was older but hot. _Definitely_ hot.

She turned her head to the side, smiling shyly at him.

"Hi. Um, I'm here to—"

"Meredith!", she suddenly heard Addison's voice behind the good looking man as she came forward, bring Meredith tightly into her arms.

"Hey Addie. It's uh, good to see you", Meredith said awkwardly, unsure what to say to her sister that she's barely seen in the last decade.

Addison was gorgeous as ever, her long red hair flowing down her back, a black dress that went down to her knees, complete with red high heels that completed the look. Meredith quickly looked down at her short blue jean shorts, converse and lavender tank top thinking that her sister must be silently judging at the moment but she couldn't muster up the energy to care.

Addison eyed her for a moment as Meredith expected she would before forcing a smile "Oh Meredith Im so glad you're here! I see you've met my gorgeous husband Derek?", Addison bragged smugly, gesturing to the man that opened the door for me.

I should have guessed. _Of course_ arguably the most beautiful man she's ever seen in her life belonged to her sister. That was just basically the joke of her life.

"We actually hadn't gotten a chance to properly introduce ourselves yet but I'm Derek Shepherd, Addison's husband. It's a shame that this is the first time we've gotten to meet", Derek breaks the silence politely, holding his hand out for Meredith to shake.

Meredith takes his outstretched hand but subtly pulls back when she feels the strong electric shock moving through her veins. However, she was shocked when she looked up to find him staring at her yet again with darkened eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Meredith Grey …obviously. I mostly stayed in Boston growing up but….here now." , Meredith rambled slightly.

"Seattle's really nice. Takes some getting used to but…nice. You're going to UW right?", Derek asked her, trying to break out of the haze this young woman seemed to have him in.

He mentally slapped himself for checking her out, she was his wife's sister and was barely legal. Doing something like this would be his best friend Mark's MO, but not his. He was loyal to his wife, even if she wasn't always the easiest woman to get along with. But he couldn't help but let his wonder to the swell of her breasts that her low laying lavender tank top afforded. She was tiny, probably half the size of Addison, but still her chest seemed to demand attention. Gosh, he felt disgusting for the thought but it was undeniable.

"Yeah I am, just starting out.", Meredith murmured as she again noticed the way that the man, Derek, was checking her out.

Hmm, she thought, Mr. Perfect has a wondering eye.

"Well come in Meredith, I have some dinner coming out of the oven, Derek can take your bags", Addison exclaimed as Meredith came into the house and Derek moved to grab her bags and bring them back into the room that she assumed she would be staying in.

Meredith subtly looked at his retreating form as she was vaguely aware of her sister talking to her about the sightseeing and lavish boutiques around Seattle. She couldn't help by being intrigued by Derek. By everything her parents had told her he was a loyal husband, a hard worker and had always been good to Addison.

But still, he stood there multiple times in the few minutes she had known him visibly checking her out. Meredith wasn't dumb, while she hadn't been with very many guys, she wasn't a virgin either. She knew when a guy was into her and suddenly this move seemed a lot more interesting. Now she wasn't a slut or a home wrecker, it's not like she would _ACTUALLY_ sleep with Derek. I mean, he was almost twice her age and her sisters husband that would just be….wrong. But, she didn't know anyone here, she was bored and the idea of tempting her sister's perfect husband a little sounded fun.

Harmless fun.

I mean what could go wrong?


End file.
